


Phone Calls, Walmart Adventures, and Butterscotch Candies

by fluffynarwhal



Series: Mac and Roper's Countdown to Halloween [2]
Category: Everybody Wants Some!! (2016)
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, finn is a gremlin like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffynarwhal/pseuds/fluffynarwhal
Summary: Roper hates making lists.
Relationships: Glen McReynolds/Kenny Roper
Series: Mac and Roper's Countdown to Halloween [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983593
Kudos: 1





	Phone Calls, Walmart Adventures, and Butterscotch Candies

**Author's Note:**

> another one! sorry it's a bit late, but my nights and days are mixed up at the moment. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Roper hates making lists. He comes to this very specific decision after spending two hours on the phone with Finn and Jake on a Tuesday evening, making various different lists for the grocery store, the costume store, and one for the sweet shop downtown.

After the annual dinner, most of the guys went back to their hotels and sleeping arrangements for the night, while Roper took Mac home and fucked him against the bedroom door, showing him how much he enjoyed the short shorts idea.

The next day, Roper found himself awake at 8 a.m. letting Finn and Dale into the house before starting breakfast. The rest of them showed up throughout the morning, picking bits and pieces of breakfast to nibble on. They watched movies well into the afternoon, opting to order in pizza and wings for lunch. At around 6 p.m., Jake left to go pick up Daphne, and everyone else changed clothes and headed out for the festival. It was exciting and fun, and Mac even won a stuffed pumpkin for Roper.

On Sunday, Roper made plans to call Finn sometime soon, gave everyone leftover dessert cookies he made that morning, and sent everyone on their way. He thinks Nesbit even cried a little when he was the last one to leave.

After a stressful day at work the following week, Roper came home and showered away the chemistry lab, and sat down at the dinner table to call his friends. He called Jake first, figuring Finn would be the longer and harder phone call. Jake is planning on bringing his daughter, Daphne, to pumpkin carving night later in the month, and she has a few dietary restrictions that Roper needs to abide by. She’s not allergic to much, but they always have to be careful. He flagged Mac down before he left the house for a late football practice he promised to help with, and was able to get his and Jake’s approval for making mac and cheese and steak fingers for Daphne, and steaks and potatoes for the rest of them. Roper even offered to take Daph to the sweet shop before dinner so she could pick out her own candy and dessert. 

When he finally got off the phone with Jake, Roper immediately rung Finn, who was the absolute spawn of Satan. The man was actively trying to give Roper an ulcer.

For some unknown reason, Finn decided that since the party was being held in Waco, Roper and Mac were the ones who needed to search all over the city for period typical costumes for their theme. It didn’t matter if the others were able to find their own costumes, it was Roper’s responsibility to at least try and find items first. Roper even tried to argue that they’re all grown ass men who can get their own shit. That obviously didn’t go as planned. 

Finn is a fucking gremlin.

In addition to the outrageous costume debacle, Roper also made another list for Finn specifically – things he would need when he comes back to their place, food and snacks, and very detailed descriptions of the kind of pumpkin he wanted for carving night. He said he’d probably bring his own but needed Roper to get one as a backup.

Once Roper hangs up the phone, it’s closer to eight o’clock, he has a headache from hell, and Mac is due home any moment now, probably hungry. Honestly, all Roper wants to do right now is take Mac to bed when he gets home and curl up with a movie playing – but he knows that Mac will be hungry, and he knows how he gets when the man gets hangry.

Just as he’s about to stand up and hurry to get dinner made, Roper hears the shuffling of keys at the front door, followed by the door opening.

“Ken, I’m home!” Mac calls from the foyer, dropping his keys in the bowl they have by the door.

Roper sighs heavily and drops his forehead to his arms and all but melts into the table. “In the kitchen,” he hollers back, repressing a groan as his joints creak and ache from being in one stationary position for so long. He hears Mac before he sees him, heavy footsteps falling behind him. Mac’s hands come up to massage Roper’s shoulders. “Mm, feels nice,” he croaks.

“I’m guessing you just got off the phone?” Mac says, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the back of Roper’s neck.

“You’d be right,” he replies. “I haven’t had a chance to make dinner, so I thought we could just order in tonight.”

Mac pulls Roper’s chair away from the table and plops down in his lap, kissing him soundly. He wraps his arms around Roper’s shoulders and messes with the hair at the nape of his neck. “That sounds perfect.”

Roper smiles and winds his arms around Mac’s waist, pulling back to look at his boyfriend. His face is flushed from being outside in the cold, but he still looks like he was sweating at one point or another. Mac’s green ballcap sits backwards on his head, pushing hair flush against his forehead. He smells like a locker room, but it’s not the worst Roper has smelled of him – at one point, Roper spent the weekend trapped in a hotel room with Mac while he had food poisoning. The two of them got really close during that time, and Roper now knows too much about his bodily functions than he wishes.

“How about,” Mac whispers, rubbing his nose against Roper’s, “you go take some medicine for your headache, and I’ll call in from that Chinese place down the street?”

Roper pulls Mac in for another kiss, harder than the last one and hums against him, grateful he can pick up the small things. “Thank you,” he says. Mac smiles and moves his body just a bit closer, which rubs his ass right against Roper’s crotch. Roper hisses and scratches his nails over Mac’s shirt, biting down on the soft skin of Mac’s neck and groaning against him.

Mac frames the sides of Roper’s face with his hands and kisses him again, lips parting and tongue sliding into Roper’s mouth. “Or,” Mac says, grinding down against Roper’s cock, “we can go upstairs and order take out after.”

“Fuck, I love you,” Roper groans, squaring his shoulders and standing up, sliding his hands under Mac’s ass. He waits until Mac is comfortable in his grip before attaching his mouth to whatever skin he can get at, beginning his trek to their bedroom. He tries to walk in a straight line and keep Mac away from corners and walls, but the second Mac tugs at Roper’s hair and grinds his cock into his stomach, Roper snarls and shoves him against the hallway wall to ravish his mouth again.

It takes some time, but as soon as Roper makes it through their bedroom door, he marches over to the bed and dumps Mac onto the comforter, sliding between his legs and pushing him into the mattress.

“Fuck,” Mac whimpers as Roper sucks a spot beneath his ear. “I need to shower – I’m gross and sweaty.”

Roper ignores him, leaning up to shed Mac’s shirt from his body. He falls back against him and closes his mouth over a nipple, biting softly and pinching at the other one. “I like you gross and sweaty,” he says when he pulls back, voice low and husky. Mac moans and hitches his hips to grind against Roper’s stomach, his cock hard and straining against his track pants.

“You’re filthy,” Mac laughs breathily, pulling Roper up to his eye level so he can wrap his legs around his waist. “A filthy little shit.”

“I only get filthy when you attack me at the dinner table like you’re gagging for it,” Roper huffs, canting his hips up and biting his bottom lip. He puts one hand against Mac’s cock and relishes in Mac’s broken whine.

Seeing Mac like this, sweaty and flustered, blush reaching down to his chest, makes Roper feel white fire coursing through his veins. He’s the one who gets to see him like this. Roper gets to see him spread out on the mattress, leaking from his cock and thighs struggling not to shake. He gets to see Mac’s face when he comes, screwed up in a pinch with his mouth open and eyes rolled back. He gets to hear Mac, the high breathy whimpers, low grumbling moans, and the rare growled instructions when he’s wound so tight, he could snap.

It always makes Roper sweat knowing he can get Mac from 0 to 60 with a simple flick of his wrist.

“C’mon,” Mac complains, planting his feet on the mattress and pushing his cock against Roper’s. “If you’re just going to sit there and stare at me, I’ll do it my –"

Roper smirks down at him and rears back, stripping his shirt off and throwing it to the floor. He then attacks Mac’s pants, yanking them and his boxers down in one swoop before stretching out on his belly and pushing Mac’s legs up.

The two of them don’t talk much at all after that.

* * *

The following Thursday, Roper finds himself in Walmart, pushing a shopping cart that’s already full to the brim with various meal ingredients for the next two weeks and a few Halloween costume items he found to go with their group’s theme. Mac is somewhere on the other side of the store picking up shampoo and body wash for the both of them.

Roper texted Mac after he let his last class of the day go at around 3 p.m. and asked him to meet up at home so they could ride to the store together. Mac didn’t have any practice or sport obligations today, which means he was able to leave campus earlier than usual.

While he isn’t planning on getting anything for pumpkin carving night, Roper knows he probably needs to go ahead and get a couple of weeks meals bought, just so he doesn’t have to worry about it later. Their meals are exceptionally easy to make, since most of their bigger meals are done on the weekends. On Sundays, Roper meal preps for the week, which makes it easier for lunches and quick breakfasts. Plus, Mac prefers coming home and being able to prepare something quick since he’s exhausted from meetings and practices.

They also don’t spend the time making pasta sauce, noodles, or any other kind of food from scratch. With the way they both live their lives in education and sports, it’s hard to make that work every single night of week. It’s much easier to buy the premade versions and add spices themselves to make it how they like it.

Turning down an isle for canned fruits and veggies, Roper pulls out his list he made on Tuesday, along with everything else, and starts checking off items as he passes them on the shelf. He snags cans of green beans, corn, whole and diced tomatoes, a few jars of marinara and alfredo sauce, quite a few more packs of noodles, and even grabs three packs of chili seasoning. Before he can get to the canned fruit he planned on making a strawberry whipped salad out of, Roper stops and picks up a pack of tuna fish for Mac’s lunches.

Speaking of the devil, Mac finally shows his face again, carrying too many items to be considered just shampoo and body wash.

Roper chuckles and leans down to look for a can of cherries and pears. “I leave you alone for five minutes,” he gripes.

“I know we needed more shaving cream and razors, and then they had a bottle of that aftershave you like to use,” Mac defends himself as he places all of his items in the cart. “They usually sell out by the time we get here so I just got two bottles to last you a while.”

And really, the small stuff like that makes Roper want to giggle like a teenager and drop to his knees.

Not specifically in that order though.

When he locates the fruit, Roper drops them in the basket and leans over to give Mac a quick kiss in thanks. “Love you,” he mumbles, smiling softly.

Once they finish with that, Roper directs them over to the raw meat section. Mac picks up a few pounds of ground meat and another pound of sausage links, and Roper grabs enough chicken breasts to make it until next week. He eyes another pack and shrugs, figuring he can freeze them until he needs to get them out again.

“Coach McReynolds!” a voice calls from behind them. Roper turns to find a group of kids, five or six of them, make their way over to them with bright smiles.

“I really hope I’m not seeing a box of White Claws in that basket,” Mac says sternly, in his coaching voice.

One of the boys has the audacity to look ashamed. “No – no – I – well, there’s a party tonight at one of the frats and I was – “

“You were going to put the booze back and get Gatorade instead?” Roper offers with a smirk. Mac glances over at him with a huff. Roper’s pretty sure his left eye twitches. “Hey, I’m just saying – next time, if you’re going to say hi to your coach, maybe wait until you leave to go get the liquor.” He makes sure to tilt his head over in Mac’s direction once while eyeing the group.

“Jesus Christ,” Mac groans, shoving Roper playfully. “Go find the wine.” Roper laughs and waves goodbye to the players, ignoring their silent pleas for help, and directs the shopping cart away. “And as for the rest of you –”

Later, when they’re back at home and unloading the groceries, Roper finds the bag of those butterscotch candies he bought and hid from Mac, stuffing them in the pocket of his sweatshirt. He gets to the front door, both arms lined with bags, before Mac stops him in the threshold with a grin.

“What’s in your pocket?” he asks, glancing down at the obvious bulge in his hoodie.

“My dick,” Roper says dryly. His arms are beginning to ache with the weight of the bags, and if Mac doesn’t move, he’s going to drop something. “Move so I don’t drop the cans on your precious toes.”

Mac reaches forward and takes some of the bags, heaving them into the kitchen. Roper sets down the ones he has left and tries to make a break for it back outside, but Mac grabs him around his wrist and spins him backward.

“Is that a present?” Mac pesters, reaching down to Roper’s hoodie. Roper swats at his hands and shakes his head with a laugh.

“You’re absolutely impossible, you heathen of a man,” he teases. Mac don’t relent, jabbing his fingers in Roper’s sides and making him squawk. “Okay! I yield, I yield!” he cries, pushing Mac’s evil fingers away from his body.

“Can I have it please?”

Roper rolls his eyes but pulls the candies out of his pocket, handing them over. “You mentioned you were getting low on your supply at work, so I got you more. There’s one hidden in our bedroom for here, but I know if you find that one, they’ll be gone in a week.”

Mac’s face does this funny thing sometimes where he’s trying not to smile, but his muscles don’t really cooperate, so he’s left there looking like he’s a little constipated and a lot in awe. It’s quite possibly the most adorable thing Roper’s ever seen in his life.

Suddenly, Mac wraps his arms around Roper’s shoulders and kisses his neck, holding the candies close to their body. “Thank you,” he whispers, voice sounding too much like he’s trying not to cry.

Roper chuckles and pulls back to kiss him once, twice. “You’re welcome. C’mon, if you help me with the rest and put it all away right now, I’ll give you half the bag that’s in our bedroom.”

Mac springs to action and the two of them end up getting the groceries unpacked and put away in about ten minutes. The Halloween costume items are even stacked away in the guest bedroom.

Roper also gives half the bag to Mac like he promised and watches as Mac jumps happily, unwrapping two of the candies and stuffing them in his mouth at once.

The next morning, Roper wakes up to find Mac sleeping on the couch with the other half of the bag cradled to his chest and candy wrappers surrounding his head like a plastic halo.

Roper knows as soon as he wakes up, Mac is going to have one hell of a stomachache. He’s still the most adorable human Roper’s ever met in his life.


End file.
